


Mrs. Rogers

by hawkeyeandthewintersoldier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier
Summary: Steve comes home from a long mission and is greeted by his wife.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Mrs. Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> A short Steggy ficlet. I hope people enjoy reading it <3

Steve walks into his and Peggy’s house - he never got over the thrill of calling it theirs. He places his shield next to the door, takes his shoes off and makes his way upstairs. He just came home from a lengthy mission, though he and the other Howlies managed to get back a day earlier than planned. He can’t wait to join his wife in bed and hold her closely. He has missed her so much. Next time he’s asking her to come along - everyone else’s opinion be damned. She’s just as, if not more, capable as he is. And they have always made a good team. 

He steps into their bedroom. Peggy is in bed, but still awake. 

“You’re early,” She smiles. 

“I was very motivated,” Steve says. 

“Good,” She says, getting out of bed and looking absolutely stunning in her nightgown. 

He steps closer to her, rests one hand on the small of her back and the other on her cheek. Then he slowly presses their lips together. She places her hands on his chest and deepens the kiss. 

“Let’s get you out of these clothes,” She says, stroking his chest, “and then perhaps we can have some fun, Mr. Rogers.” 

“I will follow your lead Mrs. Rogers,” Steve grins. 

And fun they have indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am hawkeyeandthewintersoldier on tumblr, please come say hi if you want to!


End file.
